the_outsider_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Elizabeth
Emma Elizabeth ' NAME:' Emma Elizabeth KNOWN ALIAS: N/A OCCUPATION: Student CLASSIFICATION: ABILITIES: '''Pre-Abilities. Post-Abilities. Super Strength, Super Speed, Electricity manipulation, Invulnerability, Super Hearing, ability to defy gravity, Air Dashing (Agility) '''KNOWN RELATIVES: N/A GROUP AFFILIATION: None; Staten Island High School Student, The Outsider team EDUCATION: '''Current High School Student '''History: Emma Elizabeth appears in Crimes Peak eager to help with minor training gets herself into trouble. When The Outsider saves her she is taken back to the lair after a near-fatal stab wound. Michael and Christina realize this girl is covered in scars. She begs Michael to train her and help her. Meanwhile, Michael needs information she has on Melody Joy AKA Kill Joy. Despite Michael’s advice she comes in and helps him. Michael agrees to train her but doesn’t want her out on the field, fearing for her life. Emma Elizabeth, a spunky and sassy girl. Often landing herself into the middle of trouble she is a great friend and loyal to her cause. Emma always is looking to help. After her parents were murdered before her eyes she would get shot and manage to barely survive. After her traumatic experience, she was moved to Crimes Peak traveling and moving around on her own. She would nearly face an encounter with death but would be saved by a certain blue hooded vigilante. After she became eager to learn more about him eager to be more like him. She would meet Alicia and Christina and eventually Michael. On her own crusade, she ventured out with weapons and self-taught training. After dangling herself in dangers eye for weeks Michael decided to save her and try to help her by training her on his own terms. Eventually, she would become a vigilante saving people on her own. Not too long after she would be experimented on to become a Para Experiment by Armagedon.' ' Emma would have been dealt a great hardship losing both her parents and being hospitalized in an alleyway. The only reason she would survive is that The Outsider would save her life. Bringing her to the hospital The Outsider would be too late to save her parents. After getting her to the hospital he would disappear. Saving her life she would go to school at Staten Island High but would be two years behind him. After years of going to school, she would begin to feel more isolated and become determined to work with The Outsider. Her life would continue to be surrounded by things she couldn’t explain. Michael would try to befriend her and help her. She would lash out feeling he was doing it out of self-pity. Developing deep feelings for The Outsider she would begin training herself in the hopes of trying to work with him. Training herself harshly she would begin her crime-fighting career with little to no knowledge of what she was getting herself into after countless times being beaten and barely surviving her encounters. Michael would recognize her scars and try to talk to her about what she was doing indirectly. Michael and Christina would keep a close watch over her. Using a homemade Outsider Costume with her own designs she messes up and makes it purple. One night while Michael was dealing with another problem she would go out and confront a gang. Beating her nearly half to death The Outsider would show up and take down the gang members and takes her back to the lair. After learning the truth Emma would be surprised it was Michael feeling all evidence pointed to Frank West due to his disappearance. Emma would learn the truth Michael would agree to train her but the agreement would be she would have to listen to him and would not be allowed in the field for her safety. After a year of being trained without fighting alongside Michael, she would come to his aid and save his life. Against Exodus. In doing so she would make Exodus go after her later. Hunting Emma, Exodus would kidnap her and hold her captive until he would ultimately come close to killing her. Right before she was going to die Michael would get her back to the lair. Michael would pull out Red Kpg and cut himself. Bleeding into one of her open wounds Michael would know that the likely outcome would be death for her either way with no other option for the time being Michael saves Emma. Seemingly failing Michael would go after Exodus. With Michael out for blood, he comes close to killing Exodus. Michael on the verge of killing Exodus would learn Emma was alive and she would stop him from killing Exodus. Emma at times is very misunderstood and can come off as stubborn, and bold. Much like Michael, she believes in justice, and she is willing to go to great lengths to fight as a vigilante risking life and limb. Her willingness to put herself in harm's way to get justice shows that she is a selfless spirit with a strong morality and values. Emma is a strong individual who has always stayed true to who she is. She is honest, dependable, and brave. Loyal to the end she helps Michael in a sense keeping him in touch with his heroic spirit. She supports him and compliments The Outsider. 'EMMA AND MICHAEL:' Michael and Emma have a very complex relationship. While being a very important member of the team Emma is one of the few members of the team that was romantically involved the Michael. Her relationship ends with them being friends to keep their 'VIGILANTE:' 'ALLIES:' Michael Daversa/Para GX/The Outsider A teenager, who is a student in his first year of Staten Island High. Years ago, Michael Daversa was experimented on to make the ultimate weapon, Para GX. Michael Is an awkward, seemingly normal high school student that maintains a 92 average, But Michael has a secret he is a human-alien hybrid. For years, Michael has special abilities and lives a dual identity as The Outsider a hero from the shadows. Eager to find out who he is and what his purpose is in life Michael often finds himself in precarious situations with his friends Alicia Hunters, Frank West, Sarah DiBella and countless others. Michael though is not much of a team player and does not really feel too fond of protocol often working alone. He is very compassionate, serious, and dark. Michael is very passionate and always tries to do what he feels is right. Some say a great weakness of Michael is his looking for the good in everyone occasionally people that do not deserve it. Michael uses his identity as the Outsider to protect people. Michelle Wilson/Para 314 Michelle is a young girl that is yet to find her path in life. After receiving some of Michael’s DNA the head of A.R.M.S. used it to force grow a clone and used it with intentions of making a weapon to defend the human race against other meta-humans A.R.M.S. declared a threat when Michael discovers a girl locked away in A.R.M.S. he tries to rescue her with the help of Frank, Brian, Night Prowler, and the Hood-man. Soon after they learn she was a clone of Michael and Sarah’s DNA and A.R.M.S. tried to take her back she fights back and is free. Michelle learns how to use her abilities and becomes a hero in the shadows by night and a college student on campus by day with a job as a waitress. Michelle leaves Staten Island and returns once in a while. She beautiful intelligent, stubborn at times and a girl that loves excitement and mystery. Michelle is at times straight forward very passionate but ultimately confused and searching for her role in life and whether or not she wants to live a “normal” life or be the hero she can be. Michael 'Daversa II/Para GX/The Outsider II Michael’s DNA was experimented on to make the ultimate weapon and the new Para GX. The EYE used as the last hope for the government to fight back. Mike is often referred to as Para GX as an alien name and to identify him as a hero often rather than his human name Michael. The Outcastes had invaded the EYE top secret facility. When Frank had found him and he was in a chamber. Michael at first was under his influence of a Para GX state when he attacked Frank and then Michael came to the rescue and Mike disappeared he saw Sarah, Alicia, and visited Christina. Mike, while in a state of mind where is most powerful formally called the Para GX state. After years pass by Michael uses the hooded jacket that was used by the original Outsider, taking the identity of the second Outsider. This is the first person other than Michael to ever have the Para GX state. 'THE LEGACY: 'Physical Description:' ' ' Height: '''5’3” '''Weight: 125 LBS Eyes: Light Brown Hair: Dark Brown Gender: '''Female '''Distinguishing Features: N/A ' ' 'ABILITIES:' · Super Strength: · Super Speed · Agility · Ability to Defy Gravity · Air Dashing · Self-healing/Invulnerability · Electricity Manipulation · Super Hearing · Fighting Skills 'Skills:' · Extensive knowledge of self-defense · Will and Morality · Determination · Observant times · Minor Computer knowledge 'PARAPHERNALIA:' Personal Weaponry: ' · Mask o The mask is armed with x-ray, infrared and ultra-violet vision o helps to see what enemies are armed with prior to an attack o Helps with tracking or seeing things not visible to the naked eye. · 'PERSONALITY: 'PHYSICAL APPEARANCE:' ' ' 'WEAKNESS(S):' 'Venenum/Venum/Venom:' A highly toxic poisonous substance that is toxic to any and all life virtually deadliest poison ever. Venenum is poisonous to virtually all life. First weakness Michael ever discovers. 'Red Kpg:' A weakness, given to Michael as a precaution in case he ever ceased to be under the control of Armagedon. KPG is a thick liquid like substance that bonds with raw materials rocks, plants, etc. and makes it a new compound that gives off a specific radiation. When merely exposed to Red Kpg he feels unbearable pain. Any form of Kpg can be shielded easily. Michael keeps red Kpg in a Wooden box given to him by Theresa his aunt. Kpg can kill Michael ultimately but take a while before passing out from the painful exposure. Red Kpg has complex properties and is alien related origins that can be toxic and deadly. Armagedon had feared that Para GX would break free from his powerful influence and that he may be too powerful and betray him so he gave him a deadly weakness. In turn, because Michael’s blood gives her the same abilities as Michael, she gains his weakness. 'Blue Kpg:' Blue Kpg has the ability to strip away inhibitions. Makes a person do what they want, and say what they want with no conscious, no regard. Similar to red Kpg it bonds with certain materials to become a deadly weakness. With Blue Kpg The affected people have the ability to turn off humanity completely at times almost as if it is a switch. Blue Kpg often has physical effects the longer you wear it the worse the person can become, but it also can share the effects of Red Kpg almost like the blood capillaries are exploding and repeats the process over and over again causing intense pain. The longer exposed the more of these outbursts take place. Anna Marie; dangerous Ex-girlfriend of both Daversa brothers uses the Blue Kpg ring to toy with Michael and gives Anthony one upon request for himself to wear after turning his back on Michael and his humanity.